


Just because of a tired gaze in the color of spring’s sunset

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Their lips collided, in the span of a single breath: their souls were trembling, as if in an earthquake, the epicentre exactly in their heart. And all of this just because of a tired gaze in the color of spring’s sunset.The windows were opened and let cherry blossoms and the last rain’ scent invade the whole room, muddying clothes and minds.





	Just because of a tired gaze in the color of spring’s sunset

**Notes:** WELL I TRIED this is the first time I write in english, but yesterday I saw a very very beautiful fanart with these two and I was like “oooooooooooooooowh” so, here we are.  
(Thank you a lot my friends for the help with grammar and stufffffffffffffffff)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Their lips collided, in the span of a single breath: their souls were trembling, as if in an earthquake, the epicentre exactly in their heart. And all of this just because of a tired gaze in the color of spring’s sunset.  
The windows were opened and let cherry blossoms and the last rain’ scent invade the whole room, muddying clothes and minds.  
Shu standed up istantantly, like something stung him in the face - as red as the other guy’s hair, one hand on his mouth, to much in a hurry to mind the needle between his fingers. He wanted to scream out, with all of his energy, the scorn he was feeling because of the stolen kiss. Such an inappropriate act, such an unromantic gesture. But, just for a little moment, he moved his lips to speak and felt, exactly felt the lingering sensation of the weight, and the trace of their kiss. No more words.  
Shu looked at Kuro completely lost and started to go away. While he was grumbling about needing some tea or some fabric, missing in a corner of the club, Kuro was frozen on his chair and was fixing the vacuum. The lack of his scent, the lack of his presence by his side send an alarm on his senses and in a blink of an eye Kuro stood up and ran to him.  
Shu was shocked, because Kuro had no elegance at all - he let go the needle he wa holding as he froze near the wall; big eyes with so much emotions.  
Slowly, Kuro reached out his arms, and just because Shu didn’t refuse him, so he hugged his shoulders. Eyes on eyes, they touched their cold noses and their foreheads with each other’s.  
Second kiss in a while, and the first had been terrible too.   
Besides all of the previous and irrational friction, too childish and stupid, the distance had been filled and they simply had met each others, in the more natural and logic way of events. Because they were always meant to be like this.  
It looked like Shu always wanted to kiss Kuro, he had been the one who first declared his feelings, but during the act he felt like garbage, for some reasons. He felt the disgust so deep, so inexplicable, that beheaded all of the good sensations.  
It was so difficult to speak and to feel and to live, for Shu, without any protection.  
Their hug tightened, but they continued staring into each other’s eyes. And little by little, Shu stopped to tremble.  
Long minutes passed, the air got cold and the sky darkened. The school emptied of students and teachers, no more sounds of music and singing in the hallways. Like in a perfect world, just the both of them.  
Shu opened his eyes and asked him another try.   
He kissed his boyfriend again and this time neither Shu nor Kuro ran away. Kuro felt the tension of his hands, but Shu didn’t want to escape. Kiss, just kiss him. His lips tasted so good, so soft and so warm that he got drunk very easily. Shu also started to make some little and very soft noises without realizing it, and started to look at him like he’d never ever did before.  
And then Shu’s hands became hot on his body, they touched him like he was a dress - a wonderful, fantastic dress, Kuro felt them everywhere as they wanted to mould his whole sensation.  
A step, and one of his legs was between the other guy’s. But that was too much, for that evening. At last they stopped kissing, with red lips and red face, watery eyes, hands in strange places.  
And for a long time before going back home, they stayed like that, standing up against a cold wall, listening to the beat of their hearts.


End file.
